legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Avant Gardens
Avant Gardens is the second world in LEGO Universe. It introduces combat, the four Factions of the Nexus Force, and several other game concepts to players. Upon escaping the Venture Explorer, players make a landing in Avant Gardens, but quickly find that conditions there aren't much better then where they came from. The elevated bridge that would normally allow for easy travel across the world has been broken in several places, leaving players with only one option, to continue on to the nearby Paradox Research Facility, which is also in ruins. There, the player meets Wisp Lee, the head researcher of the facility, who directs them to Epsilon Starcracker for protection from the Stromlings and Stromling Mechs who are roaming the ruins. Epsilon gives players their first weapon, and are then directed to Beck Strongheart at the Sentinel Base Camp. Beck teaches the player about Armor and item abilities, then challenges them to last a minute in Avant Gardens Survival using their new skills and items. After succeeding this challenge, Beck gives the player approval from the Sentinel faction. Players then face getting approval from the next faction, Paradox. Wisp asks players to bring him fifteen Maelstrom Infected Bricks from the Maelstrom enemies, then reveals the cause of the outbreak: Paradox had been experimenting with Maelstrom energies, and had created another Maelstrom Spider, the Spider Queen. The Spider Queen then broke out of its cage and attacked, destroying everything nearby and releasing Maelstrom gases from the pipes in the facility, allowing the Darkitect to make corrupted copies of the Paradox researchers and infect their security mechs. The Spider Queen then escaped, leaving destruction in its path. Wisp sends players to follow the trail of Maelstrom the Spider Queen left and collect samples of it, which he then makes into a Maelstrom Cube. He then directs players to use the Maelstom Cube on a pile of bricks in an intact cage in the facility. Upon doing so, the Maelstrom uses the bricks to create a Dark Spiderling. Wisp comments that, so far, they can only create spiders, which is "probably a good thing". Having now recieved approval from Sentinel and Paradox, Epsilon officialy welcomes players to the Nexus Force. Players are then sent to the Maelstrom Mine, where the Spider Queen escaped to. There, they meet Melodie Foxtrot, who lends them trial faction gear, and asks them to look for clues as to where the Spider Queen went. Players then enter the mine, to find swarms of Dark Spiderlings, more ruins of Paradox equipment, and a half broken launchpad leading to Block Yard, where the Spider Queen is clearly visable. Players return this information to Melodie, who then asks them to forward it to Beck, but not before taking back their trial faction gear. Beck gives the players permission to pass through the tunnel behind the Sentinel Base Camp, where they arrive at the Assembly Monument. After helping Rusty Steele on the monument's construction, players climb to the top and use a bouncer to get to the Launch Area. There, they find that the Spider Queen has created a large Maelstrom cloud over the picnic area, and are sent by Crash Helmut to Block Yard to confront the spider. There, they are greeted by Vance Bulwark, who once again lends them trial faction gear to take down the spider. The player then fights and smashes the Spider Queen, destroying the Maelstrom cloud. After a brief building tutorial, players are free to build their own creations on Block Yard, and then continue on to the next world, Nimbus Station. Locations Paradox Research Facility The Paradox Research Facility pumps Maelstrom from deep inside the planet chunk to the surface, where it is used by Paradox in their experiments. One such experiment lead to the creation of the Spider Queen, and subsequent destruction of nearly half of Avant Gardens. The main building contained two cells, one of which used to hold the Spider Queen. Ruins of other buildings are nearby, as well as inside the Maelstrom Mine. After the Spider Queen destroyed the Paradox Research Facility and the landscape around it became a battleground, its role was taken over by the Paradox Refinery in Forbidden Valley. Sentinel Base Camp The Sentinel Base Camp is the headquarters of the Sentinel faction on Avant Gardens, who were brought in to try to contain the Maelstrom outbreak. It is constructed entirely from ruins, with a broken down bus being used as a gate. Inside, players can play Avant Gardens Survival, and purchase items from the gear vendor, Klaus Zett. Maelstrom Mine A cave filled with Dark Spiderlings, and a sheer cliff dropping off into a sea of Maelstrom, much like the Maelstrom sea on Crux Prime. More ruins of the Paradox Research Facility can be found here, as well as the launch pad which can be used to re-play the Spider Queen Battle. Assembly Monument A large scale monument being constructed by the Assembly faction, depicting a minifigure fighting a Maelstrom monster. It also serves as an obstical course, and is used to reach the Launch Area, as the bridge that would normally be used is broken. Launch Area Constructed by the Venture League, the Launch Area is home to many picnicking vendors and launchpads. Players can travel to Return to the Venture Explorer, Nimbus Station, Block Yard, and Avant Grove, or shop for items and accept daily missions from the many NPCs. Properties *Block Yard *Avant Grove *An unreleased large property resembling the Assembly Monument landscape NPCs Category:Avant Gardens NPCs Missions & Achievements Pets *Triceratops *Doberman *Buffalo Collectibles Flags There are ten Flags around Avant Gardens. Collecting them all will give the player a Life Point. Imagination Brick Imagination Bricks give the player an Imagination Point when found. This map shows where the one in Avant Gardens is located. Binoculars Like most worlds, Avant Gardens has binoculars that allow players to view interesting points in greater detail. There are 9 in Avant Gardens. Avant Gardens Chests Johnny Thunder hid five chests for players to find in the mission Avant Gardens Treasure Hunter. Gallery AG SIgn.png|Avant Gardens sign in Nimbus Station Landing Pad.png|Landing Pad in-game TV1 1024x512.png|Paradox Research Facility and Maelstrom Mine Avant Gardens Launchpad.png|The Avant Gardens Launchpad in Nimbus Station Alpha avant gardens story.PNG|The Avant Gardens story during Alpha. AG.png|The game Map used during Alpha Avant.png Avant Gardens Map.png|Avant Gardens prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update - Note the vendors in the Launch Area AG-Imagination Brick.jpg|The Avant Gardens Imagination Brick Lu3.png|The Monument in Alpha Pre alpha avant gardens rocket entrance.PNG|Pre-Alpha version Pre alpha avant gardens rocket entrance 2.PNG|Pre-Alpha version Pre alpha avant gardens or nimbus park talking to vanguard.PNG|Pre-Alpha mission that involved the Vanguard Vendor Pre alpha avant gardens or nimbus park.PNG|Pre-Alpha version AG-floating-island-2.jpg|Concept art AG-mangled-asset-images-column.jpg LURocketAvantGardens.jpg|A player landing in Avant Gardens. Luavantgardensold.jpg|An old version of the start of Avant Gardens. Trivia *The world's name is a play on Avant-garde, a term meaning "New and Unusual". *The word 'Avant' also means 'Before' in French. References Category:Locations Category:Worlds